Misunderstood
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Inuyasha Just Makes Kagome crazy and pretty much so does every other guy!
1. Chapter 1

Pre-prelouge

Today is my birthday and its far from a happy occasion. People are fighting my mother has left and my brother is in jail. I care little that I have no gifts and do not get a party but I wish there could be just for one day be a little quiet. It unerves me to no end that I cannot be happy even on my birthday. I wish some one understood me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am misunderstood.

Prelouge

Today is just an ordinary day like any other day with an odinary beginning and will most likely have an ordinary end. My days are full of activitys and I never deviate from my pre-set scedual. I have a father a step-mother and an aweful step-brother. I wish for some semblence of excitement. No one in my life understands me. I am Inuyasha Taisho and I am misunderstood.

Chapter 1

Fight all the kids in the school yard were screaming. You could hear them half a block away. At this prestigouse and private high school there was hardly ever any action so every one gathered around to see Kouga and Inuyasha fight it out. This fight was long in the making. " Im gonna kill you" kouga declared as Inuyasha made a display of ripping his favorite shirt straight down the middle. "I'd like to see you try" Inuyasha retaliated. Enjoying the break from routine a little too much.

MEAN WHILE

"Hey Sango how about we go out tonight "Kagome said ignoring the noise from the private school yard as they made their way home from their own less prestigous school Hiroshima high. "That would be fantastic Kagome meet me at my house I'll get the id's and you bring the sexy and we can to a club " Sango replied eagerly day dreaming about bringing her new beu Miroku. Shaking her head slightly kagome caught a glimpse of something silver but when she turned there was nothing there, but a nice yellow porche. "Cute car" She thought out loud

Back to Inuyasha

" You can't kick me out" yelled Inuyasha and Kouga siomultaniously as the head Mistress of the school handed them both expulsion sheets. "You young men have a lot of growing up to do and I hope that you do it but you will not be able to do it in this prepatory establishment. Inuyasha left the head Mistressess office in a daze now that he had been kicked out of the only prep school in town where would he go to public school no way. " My father's gonna kill me" he spoke out loud and just as he was about to slide into his brand new porche as he noticed two girls walking down the the street side by side he took in their profiles one at a time. The first had waist length black hair and a curvy silouete and a nice ass she wore a knee length black skirt that may sound apropriate but was too tight too even be legal. Her shirt was a bright pink strapless that ended at her belly button and she wore pink high heels too high for a stripper. As he was admiring the first girl the seconds voice floated over to him and he learned that the first girls name was Sango. The second girl was perfect and beyond from the tight black t-shirt to the ripped jeans and worn out high tops her glossy raven hair looked softer than air he sensed that she knew he was watching them not wanting to seem like a creep he ducked into his car.

When Kagome reached her front door she unlocked it with practiced ease. After a long day at school watching Sango drool over Miroku all she wanted was a nice long bath, but that was in no way possible since sang o had set her up on a blind date. So she jumped into the shower and was done in fifteen minutes a record time. She didn't know where they were going who she was going with or how to dress so she kept it simple. A nice silky white blouse she found at the thrift store a very mini black skirt and a pair of strappy black heels she borrowed from Sango. When she was all finished she ran down stairs to talk to her dad "oh sweetie you look great so where are you going out with that nice Sango girl?" he gushed at his only daughter and only responsible child. "No dad I have a date tonight" he was at a loss for words he was happy since his daughter was seeing someone for the first time since that Hojo kid broke up with her but angry because she didn't tell him about until now. "So who is this young man" was his reply "I don't know myself daddy it's a blind date I'm only going because Sango keeps telling me I don't get out enough and she wanted to set me up. I'm just doing this to humor her." She said not really wanting to tell him too much but not succeeding and just as she was sure he was going to say she couldn't go the door bell rang and she dashed too be the one to answer it..

"Hello" she said suddenly taken aback by how handsome he was trying to remind herself to thank Sango later. "Hey imp Kouga you must be Kagome" he said "ready to go" he continued as she grabbed hold of his arm and led her out of the house. "So where are you taking me tonight" she asked as she noticed he was dressed just as simply as she was in only a red satin shirt and a pair of khaki corduroy pants. "Well" he started "where I take you all depended on how you dressed tonight but I notice you played safe just like me. So how about we catch dinner at the pier take a ride on the Ferris wheel and then the night is yours we can do whatever you would like. Oh and did I mention simple looks great with your fair skin," Kagome was quite flattered at his gesture and decided they would go to the beach and walk in the tide since it was the full moon. It was one of her and Sango's favorite places to go. After they finished walking and talking at the beach Kouga kissed her lightly on the lips before asking whether she was going home or too Sango's as Sango had requested.

Kagome chose the latter and went to Sango's house when they arrived she was tempted to kiss the breath away from him but she knew the rules and anything more than a small peck on the lips would classify her as loose she would just have to wait for the next date that is if he wanted another date she hoped so because she felt a definite connection with him. Kouga left after saying hello too Sango and making sure to ask Kagome out on another date next Friday at six. "So tell me everything" Sango pounced as soon as the door was shut. "He was perfect Sango a complete gentleman but knew exactly what he wanted to do, but didn't forget that sometimes the girl likes to pick what to do. He took me to this French restraint and he ordered for me since I can't speak or read French then we went to the pier and danced and rode the Ferris wheel where he arranged for it to be stopped at the top for a few minutes so we could look at the stars and talk. He asked me a lot of questions like what is my favorite color and what do I like to do it was fantastic" she finally finished. "Well what did I tell you I'm like the match maker to the stars all of my matches work but I don't make any promises after the fifth date but all of my matches are perfect up until then?" She stated. "also I do believe there is something you should be saying to me" She gloated "Oh great and awesome Sango I praise you and your awesome match making skills your awesomeness burns me I hope some of your perfection would just happen too rub off on me" Kagome said over doing it a bit.

"Oh crap" kagome said as she noticed it was almost 1: o'clock in the morning remembering her curfew was 12. "Sango quick give me the phone" Sango complied noticing the time as well "Hey dad" she said as her father picked up the phone. "Kagome where are you. You worried me too death do you know what time it is." He rambled on too worried too notice he was trembling. "Daddy its okay I'm at Sango's. I've been here since about eleven we were having so much fun talking and watching videos we lost track of the time I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise" Her father let out a sigh of relief and began to speak again. "Kagome I understand your young and you get carried away but try to remember next time to call because I know what can happen when you don't think. Just be careful next time your grounded okay" He sounded reluctant to add that last piece of information. "okay dad ummm…..is it okay if I stay here at Sango's tonight and I's okay about clothes because I can just borrow some of hers for school in the morning" Her dad said yes but whenever it came down too his baby girl he always caved. "Thank you daddy I love you" She said before they hung up.

School the next day was a drag it seemed like first and second period seemed to last entirely too long , but by fifth period things seemed too pick up since it was after all her lunch period and all she had to do in lunch was eat and talk this was where she caught up on all of her gossip. Then just as lunch was half over right about the time her and Sango usually finished the diet soda, French fries, and salad they always shared two hot guys walked in one was Kouga who from last night she knew had just been kicked out of his last school the only private school in town for fighting some silver haired idiot. She turned to study the boy she didn't know he had silver hair and dog ears his hair was just as long as hers while kouga's was kept in a pony tail right at shoulder length. His body was muscular but not body builder like which is really gross unless you like that sort of thing. He wore a classic red kimono instead of the uniform and old school wood sandals he also had A SWORD wow was that crazy or what but it didn't matter because he was hot and her body was getting hot just looking at him. As she stared she noticed he smirked in her direction as if he noticed what he was doing too her. She was in such a daze she almost didn't notice Kouga sit next to her and kiss her on the cheek……….almost.

For some odd reason she just couldn't jump back into the conversation she noticed that she had become intensely aware of every move the silver haired god made from the blink of an eye to the flick of his wrist he didn't eat anything but he did make a show of licking his lips and giving incredibly sexy smirks towards her and even sexier glares at Kouga. Finally the bell rang and Kouga walked her too her next class she entered her geography class only to see someone's incredibly silver hair shining in the seat next to her's. "Hey I'm Inuyasha what's your name cutie "She could not believe how forward he was and this was his first day here. "Well first don't call me cutie cause I'm not cute I'm hot and second back off I'm seeing someone" She hoped that put him off because she didn't like how her body was reacting to being so close to him.

"Oh so you don't like me well than so much for don't judge a book by its cover." He said just to make her think twice about him. He knew she would eventually make a move towards him but if she was dating Kouga like he thought she was he was going to have to push her since his women seemed to grow very attached to him in a very short time. He knew she was already physically attracted too him because he could smell her arousal and knew buy the end of the period she would be so wet she would have to leave school too get a change of clothing. Then again he could do more than just make her hot he could also make her angry and jealous all he would need is some help from a willing volunteer."Hey" he said to some blonde girl he didn't know nor did he care too know, but she was busty with a good figure and that's all he needed. He grabbed her by her hand and pressed her against the wall this would be cutting it close since the teacher would be walking in at any second he hastily asked her out whom she gladly said yes to and took her seat with a smile and right as Kagome was going to puke with disgust as she watched the scene unfold and just as she thought her lunch was gone Inuyasha knelt beside her and whispered into her ear. " If it disgusts you that much than take her place you have until five o'clock Friday one hour before the time of our date" she thought for a second but then realized as much as it disgusted her she couldn't do anything about it because six o'clock on Friday was her and Kouga's date.

Inuyasha walked out of the class and passed a Teacher who was most likely going to the class he just left. He walked down the hall aimlessly wondering what he was going to do now that he had ditched. "I think I should find out a little more about this Kagome girl since I asked her out ,but don't know a damn thing about her" He thought quietly to himself. Without fully thinking his plan through he went to the only place he knew a public school wouldn't have a camera the bathroom. He waited until the bathroom had six occupants because it was likely there were cameras facing the door this way the administration would have an issue figuring out who did it. Hiding in a stall he quickly set a small fire he ran to the hallway and started to yell. "HELP FIRE SOMEONE HELP" not thinking he pulled the fire alarm the other boys ran from the bathroom in disarray. Slowly as people evacuated the building he made his way to the main office where the records were held.

"I can't believe I did that on my first day of school and got some poor kid expelled" he thought as he stared at the permanent records of Higurashi, Kagome that he had yet to read even though he had defiantly wanted to he just couldn't seem to get the nerve every time he started to open it the pages seemed to weigh thousands of pounds. "Okay I'm going to do it no more fucking around that record is as good as read" he said out loud not aware that his personal assistant was about too barge in with the latest information about the stocks in Sesshomoru and his company that they had started when they he was 7 and Sesshomoru was 17. Which he requested be in his hands by six sharp every evening so he could keep up on who's half was more valuable his or Sesshomoru's of course Sesshomoru had already graduated from college there for he worked nine to five earning his billions. While Inuyasha only had the few hours after school to work and attempt to keep up this used to be a game to them to see who could earn more money. Now it was a business Inuyasha could quit school if he wished but he stayed because Sesshomoru had stuck it out so he would to. "sir I don't suppose you would like to take a break from your work tonight and come out to a party with me" Inuyasha had never thought Yazuna would be so forward with him as to ask him not to work but what the hell they had gone on dates before and hell they had even had sex before as a matter of fact Inuyasha hadn't had sex in three weeks perhaps that was why he was so interested in Kagome. She was beautiful and his half demon nose had scented her virginity. His taste for virgins was not something he could control but maybe if he satisfied himself with someone else he would be able to resist her. "I would love to Yazuna" She almost gasped in surprise Inuyasha never wanted to go with her when there was work to be done. He quickly dressed for a night out. She let down her hair and put on a change of clothes she kept in his closet just in case (wink wink).

They went to a party at one of Yamuna's friend's house at which party Yazuna began making out with some girl and Inuyasha at the same time. Inuyasha soon became so bored he didn't realize he and Yazuna were walking and kissing until they stumbled onto the black sofa. Yazuna was drunk but Inuyasha hadn't really wanted to come out with her and she knew she should feel guilty about getting drunk to make this date seem more interesting but he had been avoiding her and even though she worked for him and this was very unconventional she was in love with him. She craved his touch the feel of his hands on her breasts of his lips lightly tracing the skin on her neck just the way he knew she liked it. She just knew he had feelings for her he had too or why had she been kept around long after his first conquest of her. She had been a virgin and very much attracted to him. He was so gentle that first time that must mean he cared about her.

…………………………………………………Meanwhile………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe he would just walk out of class after practically fucking that tramp in front of everyone in front of me dammit." She was pissed more than pissed she was furious and she didn't even know this guy which made her even more mad. "I mean come on Sango I'm way prettier than her that blonde bitch. How dare she try to take what's mine" her temper soared and even though technically she was seeing someone else she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with all of this. " Ummm Kagome do you realize you and Kouga are together attached at the lips unless pried apart with the jaws of life how can you just claim this guy that you don't even know as yours. Come on give the other girls a shot at the guys is it not enough that they all follow you like lost puppies even Hojo" Kagome instantly felt bad Hojo was the one she knew was off limits because he was her best friends boy friend but she just had to have him like every other boy in town. She and Sango had fought about that for a long time and that was years ago even today when she heard that masked pain in Sango's voice when they talked about her first love.

"I'm sorry I am being unreasonable but for some strange reason I wanted to kiss the life out of him and let him know who exactly he belonged too and punch Kikyo that fake blonde (literally not a real blond) slut in her face and that's not me I'm not violent and you know that." Kagome sighed tears of frustration coming out of her closed eyes. "I just feel like Kouga is a piece to someone else's puzzle not mine and Inuyasha is the piece that I lost without realizing it." Suddenly Sango knew how her friend felt because that's how she felt about Miroku before they started dating. "Okay" she said "how does a party sound I know what you're thinking wow my friend Sango is crazy I'm in pain and all she can think about is a party but really I'm thinking about you." Kagome looked kind of cynical so Sango explained. "I heard he was a party animal odds are he is at this party either alone or with some tramp so we go to the party find him you tell him to cancel his date that you'll go out with him then you call Kouga tell you can't see him anymore and it's done." Oh no Kouga she thought mortified she did like him a lot but not as much as she thinks she likes Inuyasha. "Okay let's get ready" They were ready in record time Kagome in a tight red with no straps that showed off ample cleavage and ended at mid thigh she accessorized with gold heels and some gold hoops. Sango put on a black halter dress that had sparkles all over it black high heels and she topped it all off with a messy bun.

They arrived at the party about an hour in but neither could find Inuyasha so they danced together provocatively each scanning the room at regular intervals looking for him. When he finally arrived it was with some girl and from the whispers they could hear her name was Yazuna her first time was with Inuyasha and ever since everyone at their private school knew how much of a nymphomaniac she was. As Kagome watched this girl grind on her man who didn't take the time to look around and notice her staring straight at him after about half an hour she got up the courage to walk over to him suddenly feeling very bold she went and sat right next to Inuyasha. "Hows the party" she whispered into his dog like ear he felt very aroused all of a sudden and noticed Yazuna become tense her nails digging in to his right arm. "I didn't know you were going to be here or else I would have been looking for you" Kagome was shocked at the reaction she noticed from his body the instant she spoke so she tried to push it to another level. "How odd because that's exactly why I'm here looking for you" she noticed his phone in his hand and reached for it making sure too brush her hand against his erection.

He had to suppress a moan as he felt her delicate hand through his jeans. "Here's my number call me tomorrow at about five and we can hammer out the details of our date on Friday." Just as she was getting up to make her way back to Sango who was now having a drink Yazuna stepped in her way. "Hey whore where do you get off talking to my boyfriend like that." Inuyasha was speechless he never knew Yazuna thought of them as a couple that was why he didn't fire her she was there no strings attached whenever he wanted but now she would have to go. "Oh Hell No Bitch" Kagome retorted by this time people had noticed there was a potential girl fight about to take place. " First of all I am not a whore I'm still a virgin unlike you I can smell sex on you and oh what's that I smell not Inuyasha on you is it sorry sweetie seems like he's free game to me." There was a round of oh's and burn before Yazuna continued. "Well Miss. Bitch if I and Inuyasha aren't together than perhaps you can tell me why he practically begged me to spend the night with him last night." Kagome fought the urge to punch Yazuna in her face and went and sat by Inuyasha.

"Do you want me Inuyasha" she demanded he didn't answer for several seconds she started to get ticked off finally he said. "Man you are so hot when you're all riled up and feisty oh and yes I want you." Satisfied that she had her answer she turned towards him smiled saying. " Dump her, fire her do something with her because as long as she's around you can't have me" Inuyasha lips tugged into a smile he love seeing his Kagome take control wait a minute his Kagome when had she become his Kagome oh well better get on with it. He stood up and walked to Yazuna whose face was lit up like a Christmas tree he sigh as he realized she thought he was on her side. "Yazuna" he said as she became expectant "your fired I don't want you around anymore leave." Yazunas face became furious as she rushed a now standing Kagome who now looked bored. Yazuna didn't even get to push Kagome to the ground like she was planning before Kagome pulled back her fist and punched her square in the nose which squirted blood everywhere including Kagomes dress which even though that was Kagomes fault really pissed her off so she lifted Yazuna up off the ground threw her on the couch. "Hey bitch you got blood on my dress I want it dry cleaned and as a matter of fact here take I want it back Monday."

Kagome stripped off her dress feeling suddenly empowered by all the hoops and hollers Inuyasha just stared in awe before offering to ride her home which she accepted. "Wow Kagome that was something I don't think I have ever met a girl like you meek and sensitive but ready to fight for what you want that is an incredible turn on." Kagome was pleased with herself and turned on by all the action and looking at Inuyasha made her want to say let's go to a hotel, and like he read her mind they were turning in the drive way of the most expensive hotel in town Taisho towers. "Hey why are we going to a hotel I thought you were taking me home not that I'm protesting but you know." Damn Inuyasha she probably thinks you want to like molest her or something. "Well how would your dad react to his angel walking in the house half naked?" And for the first time she realized her state of undress and became embarrassed. "Oh I hadn't really thought about that." He handed her his jacket to put on as they let the valet take his bmw. "Hello Mr. Taiso I was not aware you were coming to our hotel which room would you like." Inuyasha thought for a few moments before answering her question. "Yes umm I would like two cards for the presidential suite." She looked a little nervous for a few moments before replying. "Well sir there is already someone scheduled in that suite would you like a different one perhaps I could read the list of available suites for you." Inuyasha was now angry he wanted that suite. "Well how about we just talk to your boss and see if he can get us in there oh wait I am the boss and I say that's my suite now get them out." She did as she was told telling them a lie about the ceiling needing fixed. Soon Kagome an Inuyasha were in there suit.

"Inuyasha you are awesome. I never would have thought about my clothes, I probably would have gone home and, just dealt with the grounding I was going to get." She said sort of nervous with their situation. "Thank you." Inuyasha looked at her completely astounded at how she went from ridiculously angry that he was with another girl to thanking him for being so thoughtful... "Keh…it was nothing I got time and money you got a strict father what do you think I would have done?" He said still completely in shock at her sudden mood change. After a few minutes he glanced up from his space to notice Kagome was shivering. " Here Kagomes why don't you go get some sleep and I'll call someone to bring you something to wear tomorrow. Okay?" Kagome looked at him wondering why Inuyasha was suddenly acting so sweet, but not wanting to spoil it by asking so she simply replied okay and allowed him to escort her to bed. "goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome said as she lay falling asleep almost instantly. "Good night Kagome" Inuyasha made sure to close the door quietly while he went about his business.

The next morning when Kagome awoke there was a box at the foot of the bed. She opened the box and found a pair of seven jeans and an Ed Hardy graphic tee and to her surprise they were just her size. She quickly pulled the clothing out of the box to take it to the bathroom where she planned on having a nice long shower, but just as she stood she noticed something on the nightstand by the bed. She bent down to pick it up it was a note. " Dear Kagome" it started. "I apologize for leaving so early in the morning, but being a business man I had work to attend to. If you would like call and order room service for breakfast or go to the hotel dining room and have them charge it to me. Also I would like it very much if you would join me for a late lunch at about one - thirty. There will be a limousine waiting outside the hotel at one – fifteen. If you would not like to join me please notify the driver and he shall take you home or anywhere of your choosing. Love Inuyasha"

"Oh my goodness he invited me to lunch I can't believe it he is so cool" She thought. "Wait what if he thinks I'm crazy for what I did last night. Oh man this is going to be embarrassing I should just go home, but I can't do that. I should just get a shower like I planned and go meet him." She got ready to face him to her nonexistent delight. After, her shower which did well in relaxing her she went down stairs into the lobby to wait for the limo for she still had five minutes left. Then like magic at exactly one-fifteen the limo appeared in the driveway to take her where ever it was she was to be meeting Inuyasha at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes after we pulled away from the hotel I found myself at one of the most beautiful country side chateaus I have ever seen. When I got out of the limo a gentleman in a suit probably the butler approached me and asked to escort me to see Inuyasha. Instead of going inside like I thought we would he took me around the back of the house to a garden. There were lilies and roses and azaleas and many other flowers I can't name. Finally we walked towards a giant Gazebo that was surely bigger than my house. That was when I saw him He was stunning in a white button down shirt some dark wash jeans and a pair of what looked like very expensive high tops.

"Hey Kagome what's going on."He said cool as a cucumber. I was to nervous for words to describe so I took a moment to cool myself down and said "Nothing much so what was work like" That was such a dorky thing to say I'm such a nerd I wish I could just look deep inside me and find the Kagome that was at the party last night . "Work was work ,but now that you mention it today was a little harder because I didn't have an assistant." Oh god he's going to blame for that. " Come on Kagome let's have a seat". Okay don't make yourself seem stupid Kagome just chill out. " Alright so ummmm….. In your note you mentioned something you wanted to talk about."

She I so cute when she's all flustered like that I can smell how nervous she is. "Well Kagome since you mention it I do have a few questions. First last night you kind of forced me to fire my assistant and….." In mid sentence she cuts him of. "What the hell do you mean forced you I didn't force anything on anyone. First off if you wanted her as your assistant still I'm sure you wouldn't have fired her that easily and second she is a whore which reminds me do you have her number I would like to have my dress back." And there it is again the angry Kagome I saw last night. "Well I do not wish to anger you so ,but I am requesting that you become my new assistant to replace the one you broke."

Kagome looked at him incredulously not believing what he had just said. " Wait you mean me Kagome Higurashi ? You want me to be your assistant.?" She laughed at her own reaction not quite knowing why it sounded like such a bad Idea. "Why is that a bad thing? I just need a new assistant and seeing as you broke my old one's nose I thought you should be the one to replace her." He now looked very smug like he was the most brilliant person in the world. " I don't quite agree with those sentiments exactly but seeing as you saved from paternal over load last night I will acknowledge that I owe you one so consider me your new assistant." She admitted this with an undercurrent of glee. Knowing that she would be working closely with Inuyasha made her veins pulse with electricity. " Well first things first Kagome." He said not really want to continue this business talk. " You must meet my half brother and business partner Sesshomaru Taisho."

As he made this announcement Sesshomaru took this as his cue to leave his concealed hiding place and join them at their table. " Little brother" he stated coolly no sign of emotion in his voice. " Kagome pleased to meet you" He turned his dazzling smile on her and instantly she felt her attraction for this man whom she had never met before this day. " Delighted to make your acquaintance Sesshomaru." She sounded very wanton although that had not been her intentions she had made herself seem very interested in him. As she held her hand out to him he took it and turned it over and kissed the palm of her hand closing her fingers around the kiss. " Ahem" Inuyasha said reminding them of his immediately recoiled her had wandereing why she had reacted to Sesshomaru in that way. After she felt she was safe she snuck a look at Inuyasha only to see that he had put on a steely mask.

Inuyahsa's point of veiw later that night :

Why did I all of the sudden notice a spike in her arousal and it was aimed at Sesshomaru" Inuyasha wondered to himself later that night. It was like she didn't even remember I was there. He had spent half the night thinking the possabilitys over and only one made sense that she felt a physical attraction to his brother. This made him wonder if the possability that Sesshomaru could steal her away from him was floating in the electrically charged air that now flowed between him and Sesshomaru in there chateue that he would be sure to move out of tomorrow. " I cant believe this I finally get her away from koga and then Sesshomaru ends up in the picture I refuse to let that happen. Shes mine." He said loudly not carin if he was heard.

In Kagomes pov at the same time:

"OMG!!! Sango I cant believe I was practically falling over his brother like that I havent had a boyfriend in forever and now all of the sudden they start falling from the sky." She yelled to her best friend over the phone. "Kagome" Sango started as she interjected. "You're a teen age girl have some fun I mean jeez you act like it's a crime to like more than one guy as long as you only act on one at a time its toally fine." Sango had a little more experience in these areas than Kagome so she just let everthing go with the flow. Silently Kagome agreed with her friend but not saying out loud because ever since the dreaded Hojo incident she was weary to take advice from Sango always paranoid that the other girl would try too mess thing up for her even now when she seemed so in love with Miroku. " Okay good night Kagome I have to go Miroku will be here soon to get me for our date I love you and think about what I said" Sango stated before hanging up.

Monday in school:

" Inuyasha" Kikyou was calling him but he politley ignored her waiting for Kagome at her locker to walk to first period together. Just as Kikyou was starting to walk over Kagome made it to her locker. " Hey Kagome whats going on with you today" She hadnt even noticed him standing there. " Oh hey Inuyasha I guess nothing what about you?" To bad for them Kikyou decided to make her precence known at this moment as did a certain wolf man who had been eye balling the strange couple for quite a few moments. " Yasha I was calling you but you must not have heard me ummm so how about we go out tomorrow unless you have plans im free on Friday." Inuyasha kind of puzzeled that the girl would just walk up to him like that but then he remembered the way he had pulled her to him on there first day of class. "Kikyou I don't really want_" but he was cut off as Koga decided to jump in to the conversation. " Inuyasha you should go on and enjoy your time with your woman I know me and Kagome will be spending quite a bit more time together." Kagome jumped a bit having forgotten all about Koga. " Wait a minute Koga me and went on one date I hardly see how that makes me your woman and further more Kikyou isnt Inuyashas woman either." Kikyou was looking particularly irritated that Kagome had just said what she said but she would just brush it off and continue. "soooo Inuyasha are we going out or not?" Kagome got angry because she had already made a point to say that Kikyou wasn't Inuyashas woman and she was just going to persue him like that in front of her. At that thought something in Kagome snapped and the raw power and sexiness she had had at the party came rushing back to her. " Kikyou I would asume that you would rather walk away before Inuyasha real girl friend shows up because once she gets jelous you'll be hurting for a while and not even your friends will wanna help you sweety so just back off.!?!" Kagome said smirking at the shock on her face at hearing Inuyasha had a girl friend. " Oh well who is this BITCH I can take her Inuyasha wouldn't have asked me out if she was so important." Inuyasha started to look anstsy at seeing the look in Kagomes eyes having only seen that look once he actually feared for Kikyou. " Well my dear poor Kikyou because you have not heeded my warning and just backing off I guess I will have to make you pay as I said. Kikyou had a look of confusion on her face as did Koga. " What the hell are you talking about Higurashi ? I don't have time for this." Kagome got even more pissed knowing that her point wasn't getting across. Grabbing Kikyou by the collar she slammed her up against the lockers kids now gathering aroung in a tight circle yelling for the girls to fight.

"Kikyou I warned you and now your gonna pay im Inuyashas girl friend you stupid bleach blond bitch god your so stupid how many hints do I have to give before I just kick your ass." Kikyou shuddered in her grasp knowing full well what happened to Sango and Hojo when they had went behind her back and Sango was her best friend. "Please I didn't know I swear don't hurt my face please." Kagome softened slightly at her words the real her almost coming back her grip on the girl loosened slightly but not enough for her to get away. Kagomes thoughts immediately pulled her down again as she slammed Kikyous head against the lockers this time hard enough to draw a little blood at seeing her blomd hair begin to dampen with the red liquid Kagome quickly sought to do more damage. She did it once more to be greeted with a bloody scream and a gush of liquid throwing the girl to the ground she made sure to give her a good kick in the face making sure to ruin the girls latest nose job but before she could do anything else she was seized by a school security guard and her homeroom teacher breaking free momentarily just to get close enough to whisper to Koga that she was sorry it didn't work out with them. Koga only shook his head disappointed that she was no longer his beautiful rose but Inuyashas dangerous thorn.

Later in the principles office with Kagomes and her Father :

"Kagome" Began the principal. "I am very dissappointed in you nothing like this has ever been a problem for you in school. Now that you have tarnished your record which was sublime until now im afraid I must also suspend you for a week and give a months worth of detention on your return" Kagome just sat there looking quite bored as the initial adrenaline rush had not worn off yet. " do you have anything to say about this?" Kagomes Father looked quite distressed but hid his shame at his daughters actions and made a statement. "I apologize for my daughters actions and assure you that she will be punished a great deal for what she has done as I have also learned early this morning that she was galavanting with a boy after a party she did not have my permission to go to and punching some girl in the face and lying to me about where she was going to be. I do not know where this aggressive behavor has come from but I will deal with it and I will be scheduling her meetings with a physchiatrist soon." The Principal looked pleased with that answer and dismissed them. "Kagome im sorry to say im very disapointed and your grounded but before I forget somegirl dropped off a dress for you its got dry cleaning tags on it." Said her dad. That addition to the sentence immediately lifted Kagomes spirits.

pg. 1


End file.
